Going to the Pokemon Coliseum and going to Hyrule
A Boy is writing a Book, another boy is doing his Tarot Card and finally the last boy is typing his Computer Back to our Heroes Jibanyan: That's Stupid. Yo-Kai Pad cannot disappeared? Damemon: What if... it's more things? Jibanyan: Nyan? Gumdramon: Komajiro was telling us about another Castle we'd been to... But none of us really remember it. Does that mean... could it be that we don't remember because we're losing our memories? USApyon: Dani? Losing our memories? Whisper Wait a minute. You remember what that Black Cloak man said. "This place is to find is to lose and to lose is to find." It must have been our memories he was talking about losing! Shoutmon: So, if we keep going to another floor, we'l lost more... Could it really be Castle Oblivion? Jibanyan: The next Floor we go, the more we'll forget? Does that mean everything and everyone will be forgotten? Damemon: Our Human Partner and our friends. Whisper: Do you want to go back to the Digital World? Komajiro: Don't worry, Everyone. We might forget about where we've been or what things we've seen, but we won't forget our friends, zura. Jibanyan: I don't know, Komajiro. Komasan: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Did remember that you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about us, too? Shoutmon: No way, we don't. Komajiro: See, no matter what happens, you won't forget your friends, zura. And that make Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon happy Gumdramon: Alright. Thanks, Komasan. USApyon: So, if there's nothing here that can make you forget your friends... then we have nothing to be afraid. Let's go, Dani! He going to the Door Gumdramon: When I turned into a Heartless, who is the one who keep clobbering at me? USApyon: Do you have to forget about that!? He's angry and Gumdramonuse the Card on the Xros Loader and he went to the Door and they are in the Pokemon Colosseum USApyon: Look! An announcement. They look at the Announcement Whisper: Hm... It's for some sort of contest. They're calling it the "Pokemon Coliseum Survival Cup.". Contenders have to run an obstacle courses Battling each other along the way. And look at this: It's open to everyone, including Pokemon Trainer and their Pokemon. Gumdramon: That's sound like fun. Why don't we enter, too? Komasan: You three are Digimon and the five of us are Yo-Kai. I don't if they would want us to be in this contest, zura. Jibanyan You're going to compete even if we don't, nyan? Shoutmon: Yeah! USApyon: Guess, we better sign up, dani. Whisper: Wait there's more. "Only contenders who finish the preliminary course may enter the main competition." It says the preliminary course is right ahead. Damemon: Okay, let's go! They are heading off and a man is looking at the Announcement Giovanni: Just as I thought. That old fool Professor Oak ka really holding the competition today. Finally, I will get rid of that meddling Ash Ketchum, and captured his Pikachu. Oh, he's perfect, all right. PERFRCTLY INFURIATING! For far too long, he and that little rodent have always denied Team Rocket fulfilling their one true goal, in order to take control of this world. ???: Which is why you hired me? It was Choas Giovanni: That's right. That is why you are entitled number one guy... Choas. Now, your job is to Defeat Ash Ketchum in the games. After, you have to capture Pikachu and bring him to me. Do that for me, and- Choas: You restore my memories. Giovanni: You have my word. I am no magician, but I have scientific resources needed to recover youre memories. Back to our Heroes Then they met Professor Oak Professor Oak: Wait a Minute. Forgive my interjection, but you actually got through the preliminary round? Gumdramon: Yeah, we all did. And we are ready to go for the gold in the main event! Professor Oak: I must say, I am impressed. I never seen a Pokemon who can talk. Damemon: Actually, we are Digimon. And those five are Yo-Kai. Professor Oak: Digimon and Yo-Kai? I never heard one of that. You're the first non-pokemon's to make it thought the competition. As organizer of this event- and doinf this for scientific study- I am very impressed. I am Professor Samuel Oak, scientist and researcher on human and Pokemon relations. However, forgive me for sounding like a pessimist, but I surmise that you won't last long against the Pokemon competition today. Jibanyan: Nyan? Why not? Professor Oak: Because Pokemon contain Special powers and abilities. Unfortunately, you eight are not Pokemon, you might become overwhelmed by their power. Shoutmon: No way! How do you know we can't handle it unless you actually give us a chance. ???: He's right, Professor. It was Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu Ash: They cleared the prelims, after all. I think they deserve a shot. Right, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika. Pika. Professor Oak: Hmm... Well, that is a valid point, ash. But still- Ash Ketchum: Look, if you're unsure about this, we could just cancel the event. Gumdramon: Cancel it? What for? Ash Ketchum: Professor Oak made the prelims so hard, no one could finish it. Also, it might have to do with the warning sign say: 'can potentially cause injury's shying people away from it, but that's just me. Shoutmon: Is that right? Then it's settled! Let us compete, and you won't have to cancel the event! How about it, prof? Professor Oak: Okay, okay. I give into the peer pressure; you three can compete! Now, um... Sorry... What is your name? Gumdramon: Gumdramon. Professor Oak: Alright, Gumdramon. Since your team and ash's team are the only contenders.. ???: They're not. They saw Choas Choas: The game have a new challenger. Name's Choas. Professor Oak: The more the merrier. Now this competition will be a real spectacle! I'll let you take a few minutes to get yourselves warmed up. I'll call you over when it's time. Minutes Later Professor Oak: I'm back. But first I gotta explain the few rules. Rule#1! First one through the obstacle course wins! Rule#2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine the winner! Rule#3! You can interfere with your opponent's on the course! And finally... Rule#4! All challengers have to give it everything they got. Understock? On your mark.. get set... Go! They run off, Two hours later Gumdramon has ran into Choas Komasan: I think it was nice of him to wait for us, zura. Jibanyan: He wasn't waiting! Remember Rule #3? "You can interfere with your opponent's on the course"! Gumdramon bring out his magic power Gumdramon: He's looking at the Narrow field! Choas: You can't put use that. I'm wasn't going to fight you, so keep moving. Gumdramon: What? Damemon: I guess, Komasan was right. He was waiting. USApyon: Well, we caught up. Let's take him up on his offer and keep moving, dani! Shoutmon: I don't see a Downside? They walk off and Gumdramon stop Gumdramon: Are you sure about that? Chaos: I'm not here for the Tournament. Just Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. Today they lose more than the competition. Our Heroes look shock Damemon: You didn't mean... why? Choas: This is my business. Stay out of it. Go win the Cup. Gumdramon bring out his magic Power from the Gold Ring Choas: What's up with you, Dragon? Gumdramon: Remember what Professor Oak said. Rule#3! You can interfere with your opponent's. Right? You're not the only one who wants to face Ash. Choas: You made a big Mistake. He is fighting him and then he's gone Shoutmon: Choas? Where did he go? Whisper: He's heading for the finish line! We have to hurry, whis! Gumdramon: Okay! They went off and they saw Pikachu fight Chaos Ash: That guy never quit! Choas: We're not done yet... Ash: Not done yet? You're worn out. I'm not going to fight you while you're down. Gumdramon: Besides, we're here to back you up, ash. Ash: Gumdramon? Choas: Get all the Backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get back my memories! Gumdramon: What? You're memories? Giovanni: Now, now, Choas, we don't want to spoil he big plot twist. Giovanni has appeared with his Pokemon Ash: Giovanni! You! Giovanni: Looks to me oversold yourself, Chaos Sure, you may have knocked him unconscious, but you managed to weaken yourself in the progress. This doesn't look good for your performance rating.. Let me try to be as blunt as possible with what I'm saying: You, my Aquatic friend, are finished. Choas: But... My memories!? But we have a deal?! Giovanni: I find it amusing that you actually believed you could required your memories. Well, wake up, Choas- life's not fair sometimes... Choas: Why, you little- Giovanni: You are no longer useful to me. This time I'll take care of Ash 'Ketchup' myself. Then he blast them Gumdramon: Whoa! Giovanni: There's no way you can escape this time. Ash: Giovanni. You will never have my Pikachu! Giovanni: Choas might have fail to captured Pikachu and defeat you, but your no position to fight with an injured Pikachu. Gumdramon: Wait a Minute! He's gonna fight him Ash: Gumdramon, no- Gumdramon: Come on, Ash. How are we supposed to have our match if you're pushing up daisies? Giovanni: A valid point, Kid. I guess you'll just have to go with him! He is fighting and he defeat him Minutes later Gumdramon: What!? The game are cancelled? How come? Professor Oak: Team Rocket's inference has left everyone fatigued. Physically and mentally. Gumdramon look down Gumdramon: But, what about my match with ash? You know, what. I don't mind taking a rain check for this. Ash: Gumdramon, sorry... I... Gumdramon: Listen, when I want to face someone in a match, they have to bring their game. I don't want to face someone who's worried about their closest friends. I wouldn't be right. He Shake hand Ash: Thanks, Gumdramon. I knew you'd understand. But when Pikachu is better, you're going down with Shoutmon and Damemon! Gumdramon: It's a Deal! Whisper: Gumdramon. He's coming around. They saw Choas Shoutmon: Are you okay? Choas:: Yeah. I'm sorry, I Ruined the game. He left Gumdramon: Wait! Hope you get your memories back! Forget about Giovanni said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think, anyway. Choas give a Card to him Choas: That's for you. For helping me. Gumdramon: Are you sure you don't want to just come with us instead? Choas: I'm not much for a Team Player. Our Heroes left and they are back in castle Oblivion Jibanyan: (Sigh) I hope Fuyunyan, nyan? Shoutmon: What do you mean? Jibanyan I have to be sure that I don't want to forget him. Whisper: How come? Jibanyan: See. I remember - we're on a quest to help him and find him, nyan. Komasan: I remember that too. Fuyuynan helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I hope.. Whisper You got it, everyone! Damemon: And for us- We were looking for our Partner's and our friends who was with Fuyunyan. Opposumon and the others were with Fuyunyan then the door closed. Hm, I guess there's no way we'll forgot the most important memories. USApyon: That's good. 'cuase I don't want to forget, dani. They went upstairs Meanwhile A Royal Knight Digimon name Crusadermon is talking to Impmon Susan: You seem pretty intrigued by this, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, kids. Impmon: Are your saying you telling me you're not, Sudden? Crusadermon: Haven't decided yet.. I think what intrigues me more is what you see in them. Impmon: There was a time they became a Heartless. And if one becomes a heartless... Crusadermon: They lose their mind and their feelings... they're consumed by the darkness. Impmon: Yep, but not for The Digimon King, Gumdramon and Damemon. They held on to their feelings, even as a heartless. And there's only one other Digimon's who's been able to do just that. Crusadermon It's the Strength of his Heart. That's what interests you. Why the Power of Warrior choose Shoutmon's Heart? Even the Power of Mystic for Gumdramon and the Power of Guardian for Damemon's Heart. Impmon: To unlock the mysterious of the heart. Isn't that the Organization Digimon's Plan? Jibanyan: Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten... Komasan: If we are, what would it have been? They are wondering what it was Whisper: I don't think it anything, so maybe that means that we really are losing our memories. But whatever they were, they could have been very important memories, right? Shoutmon: Right, or else I don't think you would have forgotten it. Gumdramon, do you remember that night at the Digital World with you're old partner. Gumdramon: Yeah... Me and... And.... Oh no, I think I forgot his name. Damemon: Well, can you tell us about what happen that night? Gumdramon: Well.... Let's see.... I remember that I was fighting all th Innocent Digimon who was trying to get my Old partners, and then Shoutmon appeared. He left and i got knocked out from Gokuwmon. And I send to the realm of Darkness in another dimension for what I done. Komasan: You were? Shoutmon, have you send Gumdramon to the Realm of Darkness for what he did? Shoutmon: No, I didn't. Gokuwmo just send him to the Realm of Darkness. Gumdramon: I see.... (Sigh) I can't believe he betrayed for this. Damemon: I know... But you remember what Sanzomon said to find a True Partner? Gumdramon: Oh, yeah. She did. When I was in the Realm of Darkness, she gave me a Gold Ring on my tail, and then I found my Partner, Taigiru. Shoutmon: And you remember not to Forget that Promise, he said to you. Gumdramon: Yeah. He did. Look He show them Taigiru's Xros Loader and the Necklace Jibanyan: What is that? Gumdramon: The Xros Loader and the Necklace, Taigiru gave me. That Necklace is special to him, so I promised that i would return it. I'll never forget making that promise. It's why I would not forget Taigiru. Shoutmon: That's right, he did. Even my Partner. Damemon: So am I. They look in their Heart and saw their Partner Gumdramon: Are we correct, Boys? They saw their Partner's smile at them. And then Three boys has appeared behind them All: Huh? They look behind and nobody there Gumdramon: Oh. Shoutmon: That's strange. Did I know that boy? Gumdramon: Me too. Damemon: So am I. Jibanyan: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Where are you!? Shoutmon: Sorry. We got doze off. Whisper: We better keep going, whis. Shoutmon use the Card and he went to the Door and they saw a boy surrounded by Heartless Shoutmon Heartless! We have to help him! They ran off to help him Shoutmon: Looks like you need some help. Link: Hey, Thanks. I could use a little help. They are fighting the Heartless and there are too many of them Shoutmon: Man, there's no way we should end this! Link: Not for long. Navi! Find those Guy's Weakness! Then a Navi Appeared Navi: One Weakness, coming right up! She swirling around them and she found it Navi: These Heartless will be gone by using a Powerful magic attack! Link: Stand Back! He destroyed all the Heartless Shoutmon: Wow, cool! Link: I'm glad you guys didn't get hit by the blast. Gumdramon: We were so lucky. And who's that fairy? Navi: My name is Navi. I provide tip to help link on his journey. He can be such a lazy boy that the time like this. Sh saw Link with a frown Navi: I'm just Joking. That's what I used to think about you when I first met you, but you've grown up into a quite brave boy. Link: I need to head to the Temple of Time. It's located at the edge of town. But those creatures that you called a heartless are giving me hard time. Komajiro: Shoutmon, this is way we're heading. Should we go with Link, Zura? Shoutmon: Sure! We will! Link: Hey, thanks! With you guys on my side, we can go find Zelda. Come on. They went off Komasan: Link, why would you want to go to that Temple for? Link: Well, you see. When I release the Master Sword from the Temple of Time, it created six years warped. This caused Ganondolf to take over, and in the process he Sperated six sages. Damemon: Six Sages? Navi: The sages are six powerful people that guard our world from evil and part of the legendary triforce. With all six sages present, they could perform powerful things, including sealing Ganondorf in the Realm of time. The mystical Ocarina of Time is also needed to release the true power of the sages. Gumdramon: Ocarina of Time? What is that? Link: This powerful Ocarina has the power to control time. It's power was able to open the door of time, where the Master Sword resided. Navi: And when he took the Master Sword out, he became a Hero of Time. Now only he who wield the power of time can slay the demon of darkness. Link: And I found all the Six Sages. And I hope she's alright. Shoutmon: Who? Link: Zelda. She gave me the Ocarina... The royal family's most valuable possession. I made a promise that I'd return to her someday. But even if I did... She and I are completely different. She's a princess and I'm just a forest boy. It would be hard for her to be around some guy like me. Shoutmon: Aw, come on, Link! She gave you the Ocarina, right? My partner gave me something because he put a complete trust in me. I made a promise that one day I would return it to him, no matter what. Deep down, Zelda has that Same Feeling like you. Link: You're right. Thanks, Shoutmon. Come on, let's go. So, Navi, what are you going to do after we beat Ganondorf? Navi: Well, I'll probably go back to the forest to stay with the children. Since you are a grown-up, it really necessary for me to continue to be with you after the mission. Link: Hey, you don't need to do that! Why don't you go take a Vacation? You've always wanted to see the sites of Hyrule, so why not do it? Navi: You really mean that? Link nodded and she is so happy Navi: That sounds like a wonderful idea! I think I'll do that! Thank you to the idea, Link! Link: No Problem. You work to hard sometimes, so I think this would be good for you. But first... We have to deal with Ganondorf. They went to the Temple of Time and they saw something Jibanyan: Nyan! Look down there! Link: Is that... They saw Zelda Unconscious and she's surrounded by Heartless Link: Zelda! We have to go save her! Shoutmon: But we're never going to make it in time! Navi: Quickly, Link! Throw your Boomerang at them! He throw his Boomerang at the Heartless and they are gone Minutes later Link: Zelda? Whisper: It looks like she's Unconscious. And don't worry, she'll be fine. Link: We have to get her out of here. Then more Heartless Appeared Link: Not Again! Shoutmon: Link! We have to protect Zelda from the Heartless! Link: Yeah, let's do it together! They are fighting them and they defeated them USApyon: I think that's all of them, Dani. Link: Wow, I can't believe we did it. Jibanyan: Yeah! No thanks to you, and nice dress you have. Link: It's a Tunic! Not a dress. Jibanyan: Sorry. But, let's get out of here. Than a flash of light has blinded them Komasan and Komajiro: Monge! Damemon: What was that? Link: (Gasp) The Ocarina! It's gone! Then Ganondorf appeared Ganondorf: Clever boy. It appeared my plan has gone amiss. I was most certain my traps set in each temple would have slowed you down, including Zelda, and the Heartless, but I guess that was a wishful thinking. Link: Ganondorf! I should've known it was you! Ganondorf: Indeed. You're quite persistent, boy. How could you let your guard down for the slightest second? Shoutmon: You... Mean... You're watching the whole time? Ganondorf: Precisely! Now that I have Zelda, and the Ocarina, the triforce of wisdom is within my grasp. Now all I need is that insignificant Ocarina, so that I may destroy it, and our triforce to fulfill true greatness. Damemon: I get you using Zelda to win the Triforce! Ganondorf: That's not all. Notice someone else missing. They Alright know that Navi isn't here and they saw her holding from Ganondorf Navi: Link, help! His dark power is too much for me to handle! Link: Let Zelda and Navi go! Ganondorf: (Laugh) You're nothing but a pawn in this game. First you get me to the realm of time, then to Zelda, you're too much. I give you one hour to surrender the triforce. As well I'll spare their lives if you cooperate. Shoutmon: Just you wait! We'll stop you somehow! You will face up to your friends! Ganondorf: Strong words for such a young meddler. Then Adieu my friends. I anticipate your arrival with much glee. Link, you're no longer. You're nothing but a complete fool. He left And link is so sad Link: I can't beleive this. How could I have let this happen? I lost Navi and Zelda to that madman. How can I be a hero of can't even protect and serve? Shoutmon: Don't beat yourself up on this now. Getting upset about this won't help! Will feeling down about this now being Zelda back? Komasan: He's right. Link a real hero! We may not have known Link for long, but we believe in you. Shoutmon: Losing someone you care is bad. But it's not as bad as never getting them back. Gumdramon: He's right. Zelda is putting her complete faith in you, and you're just going to quit on her now? Link looks better Link: You're right! I won't let Ganondorf get in the way of my destiny! He's just a spindles coward and I'll do whatever I can in my heart and soul to rescue Sleds! Whisper: But we can't just waltz up to him and let him win? Link: You know what? Maybe we should just waltz up to him. I've got a plan, so listen up. Minutes later They went off to find Ganondorf without Link and they saw him Ganondorf: Yes, that Naive Hero of time is not present with you. Looks like he gave up to rescue the Princess and his friends. I shall send you on a trip to Oblivion. Shoutmon: Link, now! Link shows up and he aim the Arrow to the Crystal and then it Explode into a bright light and Link save Zelda Link: Looks like you fail for it, Ganondorf. Ganondorf: How could I have been so fooled so easily? Shoutmon: I think it was because we trick you to think that Link is giving up. Link: We fooled you so I can save Zelda and Navi from you. Navi: Wow! Good job, Link! Ganondorf: I can't beleive this! But... Even this little ploy of yours doesn't change the circumstances. I will crush all of you at once and rule over all that you see. He is Glowing and everything got hot Shoutmon: This place is hot, I'm frying up! He is fighting Ganondorf and he defeat him Hours Later Link: Phew, everything in Hyrule is safe. Navi: Thank you for saving me, Link. It wouldn't be so hard for you to stop him. Now, it's time for you to put that Master Sword back to where it belongs. In doing so the road of time will be closed. Time will shift seven years back. This will change everything. Link: And I'm going back home, and someday I'll see Zelda in the past. Navi: I know you will, but this time my mission is over. It's time for me to go back. Link: Not quite. Navi, you always wanted to see everything in Hyrule in Sites. So,when we return home you'll be able to go anywhere you like. I have you my word, and now your wish has comes true. Navi: Oh, thank you, thank you, Link! You are a true friend! But, what about Zelda? Link: I'll come back to see her again. This isn't the end. While as children we may not understand the true concept of love, but when me and Zelda grow older we shall find a way to each other. Shoutmon, thank you so much. If not for Ganondorf would have left a path or destruction upon our beautiful land. But deep down, Shoutmon, you have the heart of the Hero even you're Friends. While our paths maybe Sperated, we have the same goal to do right in any world. Navi, can you- Navi: I know what you're gonna say. She gave Shoutmon a card of her Navi: If you need my help, I guide you. Shoutmon: Thanks. Link: And I wish you luck. Gumdramon: What for? Link: Well, for a moment, I truly though I was going to give up. But what Shoutmon said about fulfilling his promise was truly inspiring to me. It kept me going to fight for Zelda. Then I understood why you mentioned the word about your friend. The one who gave you something. You must be searching for me. Shoutmon: Yeah, I am. Link: Don't worry, you'll find him. Just have faith in your promise you made to him and hold onto it tightly. When you have that kind of belief, you'll be bound to find him. Shoutmon: I will. Link: Next time we met again, you'll find me. Good luck, Shoutmon! He left